


PARTYが始まるよ4

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP:saeran*MC*什么我居然没写下面的？*老物补档+可能会有的续写天知道我在找到这篇后回味的时候第一次体会到了自己被自己的断章哽住是什么感觉......可恶啊我想要下面部分啊为什么没有了啊我记得我应该写完了这篇才对的啊！？zine被封了找不回来，可能只能自己续写了，或许大概......





	PARTYが始まるよ4

**Author's Note:**

> *CP:saeran*MC  
> *什么我居然没写下面的？  
> *老物补档+可能会有的续写
> 
> 天知道我在找到这篇后回味的时候第一次体会到了自己被自己的断章哽住是什么感觉......可恶啊我想要下面部分啊为什么没有了啊我记得我应该写完了这篇才对的啊！？  
> zine被封了找不回来，可能只能自己续写了，或许大概......

saeran的头发触感很好。  
跟发际线无比危险的V和jumin不同，Choi兄弟俩无论是发量还是发质都让非常好，有时候你都会怀疑人生，为什么这两个整天熬夜不吃饭生活作息非常不规律（saeran比他哥能好点）却还能有柔顺又不分叉的发质。  
你喜欢在平日搂着saeran的时候把头伸向他的脑袋上，然后像撸猫一样在saeran柔顺的发丝上来回蹭脸颊，享受着那种有点扎人的触感和saeran身上特有的香味。  
发丝在你无比敏感的脖颈上来回揉蹭，你感觉一股电流在四肢流过，可你却无法从saeran的禁锢里逃开——狂躁时期的saeran最喜欢干的事就是把你摁在一个地方，然后毫不客气的在你浑身啃咬一番才作罢。  
你胡思乱想着，然后被saeran毫不留情的一口带回现实。  
Saeran看起来对你的走神很不满。  
“你走神了…呵，原来这种程度已经无法让你——满足了吗？”  
你的失神看起来让saeran的小小自尊心受到了不少打击，他开始变本加厉的在你的脖颈处亲吻，从一开始的蜻蜓点水到了之后就是毫不客气的吮吸你的肌肤，在你耳根到锁骨处疯狂的亲吻了许久才满意的离开。  
那种感觉可以将理智全面击溃。  
你的耳根还有些发麻，saeran在亲吻的时候还特意加重了喘息的音量，你能听到他湿漉漉的吻在你脖子上留下的吸允声，还有他舔舐你耳垂时淫靡水声。恶趣味的，saeran还专门把你的长发撩起，强迫你认真听着他在你身上做过的每一件事。  
这场猛兽对猎物的标记持续了许久，你企图扭动脖子逃离这场游戏，却被saeran更加疯狂的亲吻弄得大脑昏涨。  
不知道是人格的原因，还是酒精成功的让这个男人骨子里暴虐的一点被勾出点轮廓，这次的欢爱跟以往的温柔显得野性十足。  
在你的脖子和锁骨上大肆掠夺一番后，saeran像是满足了一般的发出高兴的咕噜声，一直控制着你脸颊移动的手指从下颚处松开。  
一晃头，你看到saeran直勾勾的眼神就这么盯着你。  
在暧昧的灯光下，saeran赤裸的身体毫无保留的展现在你的面前。  
苍白的肌肤上凝结着水珠，saeran的身材异常单薄，却又有着让你无法移动身体的强大力量，他的发丝因为才洗完澡还留有一丝水珠，在能将理智都彻底燃烧起来的夜晚里，那种saeran特有的令人安心的香味勾引着你残存不多的理智。  
Saeran的眼睛很漂亮，如同最上等的天蓝宝石一般诱人，令人忍不住沉迷其中，你痴迷的望着那双眼睛。  
Saeran看起来对此很开心：“你喜欢我。”  
他的语气非常确定，还带有小小的得意。  
“你喜欢我，你想要我。”  
他的手指抚摸着你的脸庞，然后在你的唇角恶趣味的用力摁了一下。  
“看看你现在的样子，MC。”  
他俯视着躺在床上的你，你知道你现在一定看起来非常狼狈——saeran很喜欢看到你慌张失措的表情，于是你强装没事，用自以为恶狠狠的眼神盯着saeran。  
“真是毫不屈服的女人。”  
Saeran用低沉的鼻音说着，然后俯下头，鼻尖贴着你的鼻尖。  
恍惚中，你能从他的眼睛里看到你的一切——  
一个赤裸着身体，浑身写满了欲望的女人。  
你的双手被举过头顶并被牢牢摁住，saeran还故意用膝盖顶开你双腿间的空隙，并早就将你所有可以遮盖身体的被褥踢到一边，saeran的身上和你的身上都是对方留下的痕迹。  
不对。  
有什么不对。  
你慌乱的躲开saeran的亲吻，你想要跟saeran体内的ray说，你爱着他，是从心灵的爱着，但你小看了青年女性的身体对一个优质肉体的渴求——你被saeran挑起了火热的情欲。  
你强迫自己冷静：“saeran，sae－ran……呜！”  
剩下的话没有说出，你的嘴唇就被不耐烦的saeran堵住，然后是缠绵且深长的吻。你们互相吸允着对方的津液，舌尖交错时拉起一道道晶莹的丝线。saeran的嘴唇薄，但是每次亲吻的时候都有特别的触觉，能让你失去所有理智。  
“ra…呼，ray…”  
在你几乎要窒息的时候，saeran才总算满足的放开你。  
“我在。”  
跟刚刚完全不同的温柔语气猛地把你晕乎乎的大脑扯回现实，你惊讶的抬起眼睛，并看到ray特有的温柔笑容。  
“MC，你喜欢我吗？”  
ray把脑袋埋在你的胸口里，轻轻吻着你的乳尖。  
“我爱你哦，MC，无论多少次都可以，我爱你，我爱你…”  
你有点没办法理解ray的话语：“欸？”  
“所以我想要抱你，想要进入你的体内。”  
你呆滞的眼神正好对上ray纯真的笑眼。

 

“可以吗？”


End file.
